Faye Valentine
| header13 = Additional Information | label14 = Spaceship | data14 = The Redtail | label15 = Weapon Of Choice | data15 = Austria .45 (Glock 30) }} Faye Valentine (born August 14, 1994) is a wanted bounty head and a member of the bounty hunting crew aboard the Bebop. She was born on Earth and spent 54 years in a coma under cryogenic sleep. Given the evidence from "Session 18: Speak Like a Child", whereby video footage of Faye's past is viewed by the crew members, a specific shot of the Merlion (a statue and iconic image) seems to suggest that she lived in Singapore during her life on Earth. She awoke with an insurmountable debt that causes her to lie, cheat and steal her way in a world that was largely unfamiliar to her. When she's not chasing bounties with the crew, she often gambles away her share of the bounty. Biography Faye Valentine awoke from a 54-year coma after being injured in a Space Shuttle accident as a teenager. Faye had retrograde amnesia but was otherwise unharmed in the accident. Her body was preserved in cryogenic sleep, in which she aged at a much slower rate. Upon waking, she fell in love with a con artist who faked his own death and left her with an insurmountable debt. She was tricked into assuming the massive debt of the man who woke her, and resorted to gambling for an easy way out of her debt. Session 3: Honky Tonk Woman As a fugitive she was cornered by henchmen for a casino owner named Gordon. She was brought before him in handcuffs and allowed to pay off her debts by working at a Blackjack table during an illegal smuggling operation. Without much choice Faye accepts the mission. When Spike Spiegel comes to her blackjack table, she mistakes him for the contact who is supposed to give her a special poker chip after losing all of his money. After cheating him out of his money, she is unable to get his last poker chip and when the henchmen try capture Spike he starts a brawl. In the scuffle Faye escapes to her Red Tail and tries to run away. Unfortunately for her, Spike and Jet Black stop her and, after learning of the bounty on Faye, handcuff her to the Bebop's toilet. She tries to make them release her and claims that she is a Romani gypsy who cannot be kept locked up, and that the wilds were calling her. They reveal how much her bounty is worth, 6 million Woolong, but she apparently thinks that's not enough money for her. Locked in the bathroom she manages to contact Gordon using a device built into her lipstick. With a hairpin she is able to escape her handcuffs and fly off in her Red Tail while Spike and Jet are confronted by Gordon's ship. But she is able to swing back around and grab a suitcase full of money with her Red Tail's pincers after Gordon and Spike's hand-off goes awry. Session 4: Gateway Shuffle Escaping through space in her Red Tail, Faye runs out of fuel and drifts hungrily until she reaches a derelict spacecraft. Upon further examination she finds a person dying inside a protective life support pod. The man tells her to deliver a briefcase to the ISSP, which she takes but still cannot go anywhere without fuel. She is eventually picked up by the Bebop and handcuffed once again. They take the device she found in the briefcase and Spike shoots it with his gun in boredom, but secures the vial kept in the center and slips it in Twinkle Maria Murdock's pocket when they are forced to release her--the other bounty head on board. Later, when Spike and Jet are preoccupied with the eco-terrorists, Faye slips out of her handcuffs and uses them to tie up Ein. She escapes in her Red Tail after stealing fuel, and ends up helping the Bebop crew chase after the Space Warriors in exchange for part of the bounty. They manage to stop the terrorists' plan to release a virus upon the people of Ganymede, but they are unable to collect the bounty when the terrorists are locked in hyperspace along with the virus that turns them into apes. Back on the Bebop after the mission she simply helps herself to their shower when she decides to become a bounty hunter like them. Physical Traits Her purple hair is most likely a natural color because, after watching beta tapes she made as a child before the Gate Accident, her younger self also had purple hair. However, in the "Cowboy Bebop" manga, while describing a wanted serial killer they are hunting, she states that she fits his preferences as an "Asian Beauty" with "straight black ''hair" (though it should be noted that manga is it's own story and not part of the anime's continuity). Not much is known about the main outfit she wears on a daily basis, but it is not her only set of clothing. In Session 5, Ballad of Fallen Angels she dresses in a formal gown to attend the opera where she hoped to find Mao Yenrai. In Session 10 Ganymede Elegy she dons a bikini and spends most of the day tanning herself on the deck of the Bebop while they are docked on water. Personality As Spike said in Session 9, Faye is a woman with an attitude. She maintains a tough exterior because of the people she often associates with both in bounty hunting and her former life as a confidence woman and scam artist. When she is after a bounty head Faye often acts cocky and overconfident (Session 9, 14, and 22). She puts herself into situations where men lust after her (Sessions 8, 12) however as evidenced by Session 12, Jupiter Jazz Part 1 she may get a thrill out of being desired. There are only few instances (Session 15) when Faye has shown an interest of love in a man. There are times when Faye can be soft-spoken, sentimental and vulnerable. When Faye originally came out of her cryogenic sleep, she had anxiety about her future but did not respond with anger or violence. She did, however, attempt to run away from her problems which has become a common solution for her when life seems difficult. Relationship with the Bebop crew Relationship with Spike Faye shares a complicated relationship with Spike. Despite being often antagonistic and confrontational, they frequently share verbal jibes at one another.Yet at other times, they show an uncommon concern and compassion for one another; saving each other's lives multiple times throughout the series. If Spike is injured (as he frequently is) Faye will scold him for his recklessness. She once lightly tormented him (while he is wrapped in bandages) by teasing him with an orange, before leaving him with nothing but the peel. Ultimately, Spike and Faye develop strong feelings for one another, and perhaps, in a different universe, they may have fallen in love and lived happily ever after. However, Spike's demons prove too much for him. The allure of his lost first love, Julia, and the need to avenge her proves too strong for Spike and his burgeoning feelings for Faye. Evidence of Faye's feelings for Spike were shown when Faye attempted to persuade Spike to walk away from his past once and for all, and stay with her. The Redtail The Red Tail is a Personal MONO Transport owned and flown by Faye. Its' weaponry, which may surpass the standard features of a MONO Transport, includes Dual Turret-Mounted Machine Guns, a Heat Seeking Missile Launcher, an Autocannon and External Pinchers for grappling other ships and items in space. Several additional features of the Red Tail include Remote Auto-pilot, Anti-Missile Devices, Enhanced Agility, and the ability to take-off and land in a vertical position. Development '''Voice Actress:' Megumi Hayashibara English Dub Voice Actress: Wendee Lee Memorable Quotes :*"Survival of the fittest is the law of nature. We deceive or we are deceived, thus we flourish or perish. Nothing good ever happened to me when I trusted others. That is the lesson." :*"Don't you know? I already am a fairy." Pictures Image:Faye stranded.png|Faye needs some road-side assistance. Image:Faye tied up.png|You know what they say, cowboy: Easy come, easy go. Image:Redtail targets on screen.png|Multiple warheads incoming. Image:9_FayeJetSpike.png|Who is this kid, anyway? Image:tita 4.jpg|Faye taking a bubble bath Image:12_Shower.png|Faye's never heard of knocking. Image:13_Faye2.png|Faye at Gren's apartment. Image:14_Faye2.png|You've been playing...still? References Category:Characters